A Slums Rat's Escape
by knyghtstar
Summary: Kira's life didn't start out all that great and it wasn't likely to get much better. Escaping Hojo was just the start of the journey. A little background story on my OC from Unknown SOLDIER. Hope you enjoy. :D


As promised and probably the first of many, a one shot about Kira and her life with the people that she's met along the way. It's not very long but eh, I like it. :D

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine.

* * *

**A Slums rat's escape**

A young girl of five with hazel eyes and dark brown hair looked up at the woman in the stolen white lab coat. The woman glanced down at the girl and gave a comforting squeeze of their interlocked hands with a smile that never reached the woman's soft brown eyes. Pulling the girl gently off the train they were on, the headed into the slums of Midgar. Kneeling down in the dirt, staining the stark white coat, the adult placed her hands on the girl's slim shoulders for a moment before pulling her into a hug. The girl blinked in quiet surprise before wrapping her small arms around the woman's waist as well as she could, while the woman whispered "Be careful, my dearest daughter." Leaning back on her heels the woman stared into her daughter's hazel eyes, more green like her father's had been then her own soft brown. The delicate nose and the stubborn jaw was all her own though. Placing her forehead against the girl's own and ordered "I want you to run as fast as you can. If you see anyone in a uniform stay away from them. Do you understand?" Confused hazel eyes stared back at the woman but the girl nodded nonetheless. The older woman gave a small sad smile, her eyes filling with tears as she hugged her daughter one last time. Holding the girl away at arm's length brushing a strand of the child's hair away from her face, glancing back as Shinra troops began to comb the slums. Turning back to the child the woman pushed her away ordering "Run." The child hesitated for a brief moment before turning and running into the crowd. As the small figure vanished into the crowd, the woman straightened up a look of resolve on her face as the troops surrounded her. Her soft brown eyes staring down at the helmet of the captain as he walked towards her.

Taking in a deep breath the woman glared at the man, power building around her, as he ordered "Riyanna Clearwater, come with us."

Riyanna jerked her chin up stubbornly before growling "I am no longer Hojo's toy!"

* * *

The girl spun around as an explosion occurred behind her. She paused and stepped towards the place where the flames were spreading asking quietly "Mommy?" People were rushing by her, screams filling the air, and she blinked silently before remembering what she had been told and took off running slipping into the alleyways. A small shadow mixing in with those already present.

* * *

Tseng stood behind Veld, the head of what had become known as the Turks, and stared down at the scrawny, cocky, stony eyed thirteen year old with a quiet fascination. This girl had just managed to deal with the President of Shinra, basically getting what she wanted, and her being nothing more than a slums rat. Hazel eyes flicked up to his in a glare that made the older teen blink in surprise, though he had been surprised by her often enough. She hadn't been easy to find and when they did she put up an unprecedented fight. The Turks had been ordered to find her and she had been right under their noses for the past, almost, eight years; pick pocketing Shinra staff. Eight years of growing up on the streets and an unnatural talent for fighting aside, Tseng still believed she was too young to join SOLDIER, even Veld had argued with the President Shinra about her assignment to the elite fighting group. The head of the Turks had gone so far as to offer her a place among the assassins only to be denied with no explanation. Veld sighed and glanced back at his young second for a moment before speaking to him quietly. The thirteen year old slums rat glanced back at the two men before turning back to the window that overlooked Sector 8. Hearing footsteps, a door opened and closed, the slums rat sighed as Tseng walked up next to her. She glanced at him with a cold expression taking in the suit and stance quickly. He turned to her as she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly with an expression, he had a feeling, he would be seeing that expression often. He sighed in resignation running his orders through his head once again, '_You are to take care of her. Give her a proper name as well, Tseng, we can't call her Thieves here in Shinra. Get her properly educated in between her training sessions with SOLDIER.'_

Tseng opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, sarcastically saying "Yer ta handle the slums rat, huh?"

He blinked in surprise before shrugging as he replied honestly "It would appear that way." She snorted rubbing the back of her hand over her cheek, brushing off a smear of grime that had been present. She glanced over at the older teen, noticing he was watching her closely as if he expected her to bolt.

Sticking out her hand she said "The name's Thieves."

The Wutai man blinked in surprise before taking the offered hand shaking it as he replied "Tseng."

The girl smirked as she released him, twirling his watch on a finger, saying "Pleasure."

Tseng allowed a faint smile to work its way onto his face as he snatched his watch back thinking _'This will certainly be interesting.'_ Watching the young girl in front of him he said "I was told to give you a real name."

An eyebrow rose questioningly in his direction as she asked gruffly "What'd ya have in mind?"

Tseng allowed a faint smirk as the Wutai man answered, giving her a name from his own home, "Kira Masaru."


End file.
